Solve for $x$ : $2x - 8 = 8x + 9$
Solution: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x - 8) - 2x = (8x + 9) - 2x$ $-8 = 6x + 9$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $-8 - 9 = (6x + 9) - 9$ $-17 = 6x$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{-17}{6} = \dfrac{6x}{6}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{17}{6} = x$